The idea of masking fixtures prior to the painting of walls or ceilings is well known in the construction field. By masking the fixtures, a contractor can prevent paint or drywall texture from adhering to the fixture which may lead to aesthetic issues, emissions of vapors or fumes, as well as thermal overload. Proper masking allows the contractor to work faster when applying the desired coating and it reduces the amount of time spent on clean-up following the application.
A variety of methods are currently employed to mask fixtures. In its most basic form, a masking process can be as simple as applying household masking tape along the edge of a surface which is to be protected. Examples of such surfaces could include door frames, window frames, kitchen cabinetry, etc. In other cases, the masking process could include taping a protective covering, such as plastic sheeting, cardboard or paper, over an area to be protected such as a window or doorway. Finally, removable coatings can be applied to the area to be protected that prevent paint or drywall texture from adhering to the base layer. The removable coating and any deposited paint or texture can simply be wiped away following the painting or drywalling process. Examples of various masking methods and masking devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,538 to Nameche, U.S. Pat. No. 5,631,055 to Vines et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,582 to Van Tyle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,886 to Ono et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,823 to Van Tyle. While these inventions suggest alternative masking techniques, there are currently no quick and economical alternatives for masking wall and ceiling openings such as those presented by recessed light fixtures.
Recessed light fixtures have become increasingly popular in new construction as well as for remodeling projects. As the entire fixture is recessed within a can located within the ceiling or wall surface, recessed light fixtures assist in making the room seem larger and more open. Recessed light fixtures are also used to focus illumination in a single direction, allowing a homeowner to focus light in a desired area or on a particular item of interest. While the recessed orientation provides many desirable effects, recessed light fixtures can make a painting or drywalling application more difficult and time consuming. Contractors must take care to prevent any overspray or other misapplication of paint or texture within the recessed can. Typically, a contractor will tape a sheet of plastic, paper or cardboard that is cut to size over the can opening. This can be a labor intensive and difficult job as most recessed light fixtures are located overhead in the ceiling. This requires that the contractor work above his or her head while masking the can and will likely require the use of a ladder, chair or scaffolding to access the can opening.
While the previously mentioned masking methods and devices can be used, proper application of these methods and devices is time consuming and difficult when applied to ceiling and wall fixtures. In addition, use of these methods and devices often necessitate the use of a ladder, chair or scaffold resulting in additional set-up time as well as increased risks that are inherent with climbing and balancing. What is needed is a masking device that allows contractors to quickly mask a ceiling or wall fixture while reducing the potential safety issues associated with standard masking techniques.